Letters of a Killer
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: Letters between Bella, Edward and his therapist in prison. Inspired by an interesting Pennsylvania Law. 100 word Drabbles.
1. Dear Bella

**As the people on my facebook know, my laptop died. And it's been a long time since I made a back up. So until I have that figured out, there's no updates on Easy. And I lost what I had of The Other Point Of View and another drabble I was working on. I wrote this today on my husband's laptop. It's inspired by a law here in Pennsylvania that I really like. There's 25 drabbles total, updates will be random. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**1. Dear Bella**

Dear Bella,

Well, here I am, sitting in my jail cell, lonely and alone and missing you, listening to the sounds of others talking, crying, screaming and fighting. It's horrible in here. But I don't regret what I did. I'll never regret what I did. The five years they gave me mean nothing to me because I know you're safe now. I know I protected you the only way I could at the time.

I'm looking forward to your first visit. I miss you so much baby. But knowing you're safe helps. I love you.

Always and forever yours,

Edward


	2. Dear Therapist

**By the way, this wasn't beta'd or pre-read by anyone. So all mistakes are mine :)**

* * *

**2. Dear Therapist**

Dear Therapist,

I still don't know your name. But I hear your voice in my head all day. Your advice about writing letters was a very good one. It helps putting my thoughts on paper. The letters I write to Bella will be sent to her once a week, on Friday. On Monday mail from home can come in, which is barely enough time for her to write me back.

I miss my girl. But I'm happy that I did what I did. I'm not insane, or violent, like you seem to think.

I'm simply a man in love.

Edward.


	3. Dear Bella 2

3.

Dear Bella

Today my therapist came by again after getting my letter to her. She was really confused about the last part I wrote. I said I was happy with what I'd done, and that I'm not insane or violent. She asked me what happened but I refused to tell her. It is not my story to tell. All I told her was that I protected you from something horrible. When she tried to press for more information I told her to back off. She really didn't want to but understood I really wasn't gonna tell her more.

Love,  
Edward.


	4. Dear Bella 3

**4.**

Dear Bella,

Another day where the therapist was trying to get more information out of me. She even brought a lawyer this time. She told me telling the whole story could help my case, maybe even getting me out. I told her I don't care about that. I'll do my time. I killed a man, planned on it even. I deserve time in jail. But all he deserved was time to rot in hell. He never deserved anything less than pure torture. But I'm better than that and made it a clean kill, like I knew you wanted.

Love,  
Edward.


	5. Dear Bella 4

**5. **

Dear Bella,

This routine is getting tiresome. Every day the therapist comes by. Tries to talk to me about what happened. I am not sure she understands that I'll never give her the answer unless you tell me to. And I know you won't, considering you didn't want to report him and make him look bad. I understand that, in a way. Doesn't make it less frustrating, knowing what I had to do to help you.  
Don't think I'm mad at you. I'm not. I am just mad at him, at what he did to you.

I love you,

Edward.

* * *

**I'm entirely dependent on when hubs's laptop is available so there's no regular updates right now. But, good news is that I found a copy of Easy :) There should be an update for that tomorrow. Yay! :D**


	6. Dear Edward

**6. **

Dear Edward,

The funeral was today. All those people came to me, shook my hand and told me how sorry they are for my loss. Told me how mad at you they are. Some told me they never trusted you, that they thought something was off with you. It made me really mad but all I did was nod.

My mom taught me that it's rude to talk bad about dead people. So I didn't tell them. But I didn't cry either, which some people found odd. Oh well.

I miss you so much. I love you.

Always yours,

Bella


	7. Dear Edward 2

**7. **

Dear Edward,

When you called me you said they will send out your letters once a week so I will try to write you more than one letter and send it all in the same envelope.

I can't promise I will write to you every day though. Now that I have to pay for the mortgage, even with his money I inherited, I need to work more hours so I can keep up with it. His life insurance will help there but I'm trying not to use anything that was ever his. I don't want anything.

I love you,

Bella


	8. Dear Edward 3

**8. **

Dear Edward,

Your letters came in today. I miss you and I miss your words and smiles and the way your body feels against mine… I love you so much and I know that all you ever did was protect me. I love you even more for that. I am not sorry you killed him either, he deserved it.  
I am surprised they only gave you five years, even though you killed the Chief of Police. I wonder how that happened without you telling the whole truth.  
Does the whole truth really give you a chance to be free?

Bella


	9. Dear Therapist 2

**9. **

Dear Miss Maggie,

I sent my letters to Bella today. I feel better knowing that she's reading my words, knowing my thoughts and opinions. I try not to tell her too much about what it's like in here because I don't want her to worry. I don't want to tell her that I've gotten beat up every day so far. I won't tell her that my ribs hurt, and my hands while trying to defend myself. And I don't want to tell her that all the rapists and murderers in here disgust me, even though I'm one of them.

Edward.


	10. Dear Bella 5

**10. **

Dear Bella,

I got your letters today. I have no way to express how your words made me feel. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for the funeral. Perhaps it's for the best though, considering I would've danced on his grave.

Use his money. That's what it's there for. There's no one else that can use it anyway. Don't let it just sit there, do something with it. Invest it, spend it. I don't care. But don't let the money sit there. It's yours to use.

I miss you. I love you.

Edward.


	11. Dear Bella 6

**11. **

Dear Bella,

In my previous letter I forgot to answer a question you asked, partially because I wasn't sure of the answer myself.  
When I asked Maggie, my therapist, she called in the lawyer again and we sat down and discussed it. Although it's a long shot, the full story could either lessen the sentence or get me out. The circumstances under which I shot Charlie are in my favor.  
But baby, I would never ask that of you. It's traumatizing enough to have such memories in your head, talking about them will make things so much worse.

Love,

Edward.


	12. Dear Bella 7

**12. **

Dear Bella,

I'm sorry you only get three letters this week. They're making me work now, boring paperwork for some accountancy firm. They know I'm good with numbers which is why they're using me for cheap labor. However, it gives me something to do. As boring as it is, it's better than sitting around doing nothing all day. It gives me extra pen and paper which I will use to continue the book I started here I fully intend to publish our love story one day, although I will leave out this part if you wish.

I love you.

Edward


	13. Dear Edward 4

**13. **

Dear Edward,

I've noticed that Bella is at the station right now. I can't get to you today, but I gave this note to a prison guard to give to you so you know what is going on. I don't know what she's in there for, do you have anything to do with that?  
I hope she's in there to help you. Although I don't know exactly what happened ,I have the feeling you don't deserve to be in jail at all.

I'll write you again with an update as soon as I can.

Hope you're doing well,

Maggie Grindle


	14. Dear Edward 5

**14. **

Dear Edward,

Here's another update. Your attorney was just contacted; you're going back to court. Apparently the statement and the proof Bella came forward with was enough to give you a new hearing. I don't know what she said or what happened but apparently it's enough to probably get you out of jail. They won't tell me more than just this, but I figured you would want to know even this little bit. I am very happy to know you have Bella in your life and that she's willing to do all this for you.

All the best,

Maggie Grindle.


	15. Dear Therapist 3

**15. **

Dear Miss Maggie,

Thank you for your notes. Although I very much appreciate getting the updates you've provided me with, I don't want to get my hopes up in case you're wrong and I am not getting out of jail. I killed a man, I know I did and I know why I did it. Most people would say I deserve my time in jail. One who takes the life of another does not deserve to live themselves, let alone be out in society. That was my view on crime too, until this whole situation happened.

Thank you anyway,

Edward.


	16. Dear Edward 6

**16. **

Dear Edward,

I did it. It made me cry and cry and cry but I told a new female officer who never knew Charlie all about what happened. She didn't know who I was and took my statement very seriously. I also showed her the hospital records of the rape kit I had them done after they took you away. If I'd known it could've saved you time in jail I would've come forward with it so much sooner. Then again, you had a judge that was a close friend of Charlie's. It was just bad luck.

Love you,

Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. **

Dear Bella,

Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to do that. That must've been so tough, retelling everything that happened. There's still a chance I'm not getting out of jail anyway. Maybe it didn't help at all! My heart hurts, just thinking about what you must've gone through retelling everything. And it's not like he can be punished for it anymore, he's dead thanks to me.  
Of course you understand that if it does get me out of jail, I'll be forever grateful. And I'll owe you forever. But I'll always love you more than anything.

Love you so much,

Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. **

Dear Edward,

Maggie got me your letter as a special delivery, and she's willing to give one back immediately to so I can reply to your letter.  
Of course I had to do it. You don't deserve to be in jail at all, and if there's even a slight chance of you getting out I'm very willing to tell about the rape and the abuse and everything else. Lily, the woman who talked to me about everything, wrote everything down. If he'd been alive still he would've been in jail for life considering it went on for years.

Love,

Bella.


	19. Dear Bella 8

**19. **

Dear Bella,

I don't know when this letter will get to you but I want you to know that you're the bravest woman I've ever met. Going through all that again for me… I have no words. Thank you.  
My new hearing is next Tuesday. I'm pretty sure I'll see you then as you'll probably be a witness again. I know it'll make my day and more just to see you smile. And I know you will smile when you see me. It'll be that one special smile meant only for me.  
And I'll be smiling back.

Love,

Edward.


	20. Dear Edward 7

**20. **

Dear Edward,

I know it shouldn't make me so excited about the hearing on Tuesday. But I'm so happy I can see you again. The no visitation for the first month thing is really mean. Soon, however, I'm sure I can hold you and kiss you and press my body against you again. They can't keep you, it's the law. I've looked it up more than once so I could be sure of it. I've even called several attorneys' offices to check and make sure. They all said the same thing. They can't keep you.

I love you!

Your Bella


	21. Dear Bella 9

**21. **

Dear Bella,

Although many people would see this as a cowardly way out, I feel that in the past few weeks this has become our way of sharing our thoughts and sharing events that we can't handle without each other.  
I can't handle life without you. I can't stand the thought of being without you ever again. You are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman I know and I love you. If you look straight ahead, you will see a little black box. But before you open it you have to answer this question?

Will you marry me?

Love,

Edward


	22. Dear Therapist 4

**22. **

Dear Maggie,

As you know by now I've been released from prison on the grounds of using deadly force while protecting someone from sexual assault. Both Bella and I are relieved to be reunited, even though we were only apart for a couple of weeks.  
We would like to invite you to our home for some dinner and catch up. We're so very grateful for your help and talks during my time in prison. We would like to thank you this way, and perhaps stay in touch.

Looking forward to your answer,

Edward Cullen and (soon to be) Bella Cullen.


	23. Dear Edward and Bella

**23. **

Dear Edward and Bella,

I am so relieved to hear that you two are doing okay and that you'd like to have dinner with me. I was trying to find a reason to contact you myself as I've come to appreciate your good character, which is rare in a prison.  
Congratulations on your engagement! I can't wait to hear the story of how that happened. I bet you both are very happy.  
Is there anything you want me to bring to dinner? I can make dessert or bring a good wine along.

I wish you all the best,

Maggie Grindle


	24. Dear Bella 10

**24. **

Dear Bella,

Even though I've been out of prison for six months now, I miss this way of communicating with you. I like putting my thoughts on paper. Of course, now I can tell you things I couldn't tell you before because my letters were read. Now I can tell you that I love the way your body presses against mine, the way you feel around me when I'm inside of you. I love the way you look on top of me while you're riding me hard. And how I can't wait until our little girl is here.

Love,

Edward.


	25. Dear Edward 8

**25.**

Dear Edward,

You are so silly. But it's one of the reasons I love you. And I love your thick cock inside of me. I love your fingers on my nipples, your lips on mine and your arms wrapped around me whenever I need them. I love how you comfort me, I love how you stroke my belly with our little one in there. I love how you're always there for me . I love how you're supporting me. I love the mornings where you bring me breakfast in bed. I love being your wife.

And I love you.

Bella.


	26. Dear Emily

**25. Dear Emily**

Dear Emily,

Although it might be weird for you to one day read this letter from Mommy and Daddy, this is the way we have learned to communicate our deepest thoughts and wishes with each other. One day in the future we hope you will have the same habit as we do, and share your thoughts and wishes with us the same way. Until then, this is the only letter you will receive.  
We love you either way, baby girl. We just thought you would like the option to know about this. No one else knows.

Love,

Mom & Dad.

* * *

**Well, that's all she wrote on this one. Sorry for the long wait, but my husband has started a new work schedule which means I have to fight for some time on the laptop.**

If you hadn't gathered it yet, I'll explain the law again.

**In Pennsylvania, no matter where you are or who you are, you are allowed to use deadly force when you encounter a sexual assault. Obviously against the assaulter, not the victim. **

**Personally, I think this is an awesome law. And it inspired this little story.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
